Previous tools and methods for applying hair colourant include foil, silicone highlighting caps, colour combs, spatulas and colour boards. They proved to be time consuming for the user and the client. The silicone highlighting cap can also be uncomfortable for the client, as the user pulls strands of hair through a silicone cap with a metal hook. This method does not allow the user to place the colour to key areas of the hair. Other paint on techniques can apply too much or too little colourant. As a result, hair could be over coloured or colour is uneven.